paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The sacrafice
The sacrafice (related to agent ryan) Chapter 1 chemical run mission briething Narrator:Ryans agents and the pawpotral were having a meeting. Ryan: Whats the mission this time? Ryder: It's a chemical run. Ryan: Who we stealing from? Ryder:Terrists that are threatening to set off a chemcial bomb. Ryan:Okay my team will steal the chemicals then get it on Sams helocopter and head here. Ryder: Good plan and be careful these terrists are mad men they will do anything to protect the chemicals. Ryan: Got it Ryder. Chapter 2 Operation is a go Narrator:3 hours later Ryan and his team are over the enemy base. Sam:This is as far as the helocopter will go. Ryan: Okay we will take it from here Sam. Sam: Yes sir Ryan Ryan: Cade, Tyler, Luke , Daniel and Callum your with me. Tyler: Yes sir! Daniel: Okay Ryan. Callum: How do we get down there? Luke: I agree how do we get down there? Ryan: We wing suit are way down. Narrator: A soon as Ryan and his men wing suited down to the ground they went to the chemical bomb room. Ryan: Theres the bomb and chemicals. Cade: I count 3 cameras, 2 turrets and 9 guards. Ryan: Okay then we will cut the power then before going in. Narrator: Ryan and his men cut the power. Terrist 1: What the? Terrist 2: Why are the lights out? Narrator: Ryan and his team then rentered the room and put on there night vistion googles and engaged the guards. Cade: That was easy. Ryan: The jobs not done yet guys.( picked up the chemcials) Luke: I will disarm the bomb. Ryan: Good Cade, Callum and Tyler guard Luke while he disarms the bomb. Callum: Sir yes sir! Tyler: Copy that Ryan! Cade: Okay will do Ryan. Narrator: 10 mins later. Luke: I disarmed the bomb. Ryan: Good job luke now we have to go now1 Guard 3: Hey you what are you doing here? (Pulls out a pistol) Ryan: We are busted! Guard 4: They disarmed the bomb!( Pulls out a machine gun) Guard 5: I will call the boss.(Pulls out a walkie talkie) Hey boss some people disarmed the bomb and have the chemicals. Boss: Kill them then!( Ends call) Guard 5: Kill those people.( Starts shooting) Ryan: Run! Narrator: Ryan and his team jet pack into Sams helocopter. Ryan: We have the chemicals Sam go! Chapter 3 Plan B Sam: Copy that Ryan. David: Ryan you might wanna look. Ryan: Good eye David. Sam go faster we have jets on are tail. Sam: I am trying to make it go faster but this might be as fast as it can go. Ryan: Okay I am calling both agent Bens. Sam: Make it quick. Ryan: Bens it's Ryan I need you and your armered truck at these cordnents. Both Bens: Okay Ryan be there soon. Ryan: Good and hurry. Narrator: The chopper shakes and Sam hits his head hard and is knocked out. Ryan: I will take the controls Andre get Sam out of the driver seat. Andre: Okay Ryan (grabs Sam) Narrator: Ryan gets in the seat and hands the chemicals to Cade. Ryan: Guys dive off this plane. All ( except Sam and Ryan): Are you crazy Ryan? Ryan: No and both Bens will pick you up in a truck there and bring you to the look out while I draw there fire. All(Except Sam and Ryan):You will be rembered.(They dive out of the plane) Chapter 4 the sacrifice Cade: You still with us Ryan? Ryan: Yes and let me draw there fire just deliver the package to the pawpotral. Cade: Okay Ryan.